


McGee's reflections

by Phillipe363



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dysfunctional Family, F/M, Family, Romance, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 07:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phillipe363/pseuds/Phillipe363
Summary: One night after a long case Tim McGee reflects over his wife and partner Ziva David for how their relationship came to be.





	McGee's reflections

**Hey guys**

**A pairing I initially saw and was like forget it, this just makes no sense. Then I ended up stumbling upon this wonderfully written 101-chapter long NCIS fic called The Lost Son, which was my first true exposure to the McGee/Ziva romance fic. Suddenly since it was like now, I can see this making sense, so I began looking for more fics with this pairing.**

**Much to my surprise, I discovered over 130 stories of Ziva/McGee or McGiva pairing stories as the ship is called over on FF.net.**

**So, this my first trying out of the McGiva pairing as a way to get my feet wet in writing it.**

**On with the story**

* * *

Bullpen at NCIS headquarters in Washington DC during the night

Tim tiredly sighs with rubbing his eyes before glancing over at Ziva David McGee who is seated at her own desk finishing up a report. Or rather was given she has her head down on the desk asleep. It's been a long case, which ended up involving two JAG captains of Harmon Rabb and his wife, Meg Austin Rabb.

Needless to say, he's glad to be heading home and can curl up alongside his wife tonight, like he does every other night unless work forces them apart otherwise. Still, McGee sometimes can't help but still be amazed that he's married to Ziva given that at first glance they don't make much sense.

And that's not even taking into account how Ziva and Tony used to flirt for a while but having a whole lot of sexual tension means nothing for building a lasting marriage on, if there's no ground the partners can relate with.

Simply put McGee knows as Ziva explained to him clearly that Tony and she don't have any ground for anything lasting. In Tony's case, Ziva has mentioned more than once how DiNozzo is more of a womanizing, overgrown man child with commitment issues, well he's not her type for anything long or short run. At times she finds him very annoying to deal with, one reason why tended to give the same level of insults right back at DiNozzo.

Those especially picked up when their friendship and later romantic relationship started, in defense of him. Also, he had some of his own comebacks for Tony given DiNozzo's habit of prying into both their personal lives and comments the man makes.

Like Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade, start to peel back the layers on the relationship and the two people in it, there is a solid ground buried. Both have unhappy childhoods with fathers who didn't care about either of them, and left on their own although Ziva's childhood was way worse than his.

McGee reflects on how when Ziva first came to NCIS to be an agent for how she later told him, he was the only one, who despite grieving for Kate's death, never held it against her. Who treated her with kindness despite his own pain.

Ziva's and his friendship formed over time as he was the one who Ziva came to for finding an apartment for the best place to live, exploring the metro DC area on the city she now lived in and that friendship became solid following Gibbs brief retirement. One thing that McGee reflects on for learning about Ziva during this time is sharing a love of reading books to spending their free time, instead of just watching endless films.

Back on point, in those months as they all adjusted with DiNozzo as team leader, who was off dealing with Director Shepard's undercover crap for getting roped into dealing with her revenge mission against The Frog, a lot of the work fell onto Ziva and him to do. They began relying on each other more and started spending more time together outside of work.

Eventually, during this year, they began dating which further strengthened their bond rather than break them apart. The boss, once returning officially, kind of picked up on it, and did result in a conversation between them, which he approved of their relationship saying that they weren't just breaking rule twelve for some pointless fling. Of course, they did and still do keep their relationship out of work, well despite being more open for wearing wedding rings in public once the truth came out.

During the following year after the blow-up of the Jeanne Benoit mess, year Ziva and he decided to get married in one part because of loving each other, and the other practical reason for making Ziva become an actual American citizen by marriage. Which allowed his wife to cut ties with her father for good given the man's uncaring nature towards Ziva being anything more than a weapon, and for Ziva to becoming a full-time NCIS agent.

Also, the year is when they came out with their marriage to the team which rocked Tony, who despite picking up on various clues, having it be a reality is something else entirely. Abby who was upset because she hoped she had a chance to get back together with him. Only for that dream to be soundly crushed.

Towards the end of the year, it certainly helped for Ziva and him being married because it made it impossible for Director Vance to send Ziva back to Mossad for his shadow operations on that mole hunt. Instead, Ziva remained at NCIS despite his sort time getting reassigned to the cyber-crime's unit with DiNozzo getting an agent afloat assignment.

Coming out of his thoughts McGee notices Gibbs walking over to his desk and sitting down before glancing over at his direction.

"What are you still doing here?" Gibbs asks.

"Just finishing up the report boss" McGee replies.

"Do it tomorrow, it's late and we've all had a long case. Go home" Gibbs says.

"Okay boss," McGee says not going to kick a gifted horse in the mouth. Or rather look for correcting himself then realizing his wife's habit of mixing idioms up is now becoming a habit he's picking up.

Upon shutting down his computer McGee gets to his feet with heading over to Ziva's desk with lightly shaking her awake as Ziva comes to.

"Time to go home sweet cheeks," McGee says.

"Still got a report to finish," Ziva says.

"Leave it for tomorrow, it's been a long case. Besides the boss's orders" McGee replies.

"Okay then I can easily do that" Ziva replies "Thanks, Gibbs."

"Your welcome Ziver" Gibbs replies.

After finishing shutting down her computer Ziva and McGee head out of the bullpen towards the elevator.

"So just how tired are you?" McGee asks with a certain glint in his eyes.

Meeting her husband's eyes "Not that tired, I can easily go a few rounds. You know to relax and give this case it's been a while since we've could for a length of time" Ziva says with a sexy smirk.

"Well good thing tomorrow is the weekend," McGee says a light grin.

"Yes, a good thing indeed," Ziva says sultry while leaning in closer.

A cough from Gibbs across the room gets McGee and Ziva's attention then one of his usual glares towards their direction causes them both to slightly blushing embarrassed. Clearly, they were not as quiet as they initially figured.

"Sorry boss, leaving now," McGee says.

Right on cue the elevator doors open as McGee and Ziva step inside as the doors close behind them.

At his desk, Gibbs finishes up his report on the computer as his mind drifts to thinking about Tim and Ziva which reminds him of Shannon and his relationship. For how they were friends who sought each other out with the caring love they have for one another and having each other's backs no matter what.

McGee shows Ziva patient understanding and warmth, to calm the fighter insider of her as Shannon did with him for the troublemaker in Stillwater. Ziva grounds Tim for making him feel accepted and does not judge McGee for how he lives his life. Also, they bring a level of happiness out of each other in smiling and laughing, like he's rarely seen either of them.

Brushing aside those thoughts Gibbs spends a few more minutes finishing up his report, then closes down his computer and gets to his feet with intending to head home for the night.

* * *

Few hours later at McGee's apartment

Laying on the bed McGee and Ziva's naked, sweat covered bodies glisten from the streetlight coming in from the window as they are tangled up in the sheets. McGee has one of his arms over Ziva's mid-section while Ziva has one of her legs over his and her right arm over his chest.

"I love you," McGee says warmly.

"Love you too" Ziva replies in a similar tone.

Ziva and McGee leaning into each other's faces share a passionate, loved filled kiss for a few minutes before breaking apart once they need air. Within moments both fall asleep in each other's arms knowing there is no place else they would rather be since they are home with each other.

* * *

**Hope you all enjoyed this and leave a review, to let me know what you think if you want.**

**Looking at the NCIS series Ziva goes to McGee for help on various things more than she ever does on going to Tony for help, from what I can tell, and like even in season 10 on the most Tony/Ziva heavy baiting season, Ziva goes to McGee first on helping her catch Ilan Bodnar.**

**When looking at putting McGee and Ziva into a romantic relationship one thing that I ended up realizing is McGee and Ziva remind me a lot of Luke Skywalker and Mara Jade, who was Luke's wife in the old Expanded Universe novels.**

**For those who don't know Mara was one of Palpatine's assassins until meeting Luke Skywalker who, despite being the target, ended up showing Mara a different way to live and got her out of Palatine's control.**

**Another thing I realized is McGee and Ziva have a love for novels since Ziva has, from what I can recall, quite a few times mentioned she enjoys reading books.**

**Until next time**


End file.
